Digital Moon
by CyberSerpent
Summary: What happens when the Digimon crew (season 02) gets to work in a farm in Flowerbud city? Digimon/Harvest Moon crossover


Disclaimer- 

Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or Digimon

A/n- crossover between Digimon and Harvest Moon.I just thought it'd be fun to write up…enjoy!

Digital Moon

** **

~* The Farm (called Digi-Farm *~

Taichi looked over the tattered farm and tsk-tsked, "Grandpa couldn't have done it any better."

"Nope," Hikari agreed, shaking her head.

Daisuke grinned, "As long as I'm with Hikari!"

Takeru kicked a small rock, "Gosh, what happened here?A tornado?"

"That could be likely since typhoons strike here every summer," Koushirou rubbed his chin thoughtfully."The only disadvantage here is that there's no electricity, which means my laptop cant work…"

"Yeah that's always tough, since I got one just like yours," Mimi smiled.

Yamato surveyed the site, which looked more like a battlefield than a farm."I suppose we can make something of it," he decided.

Miyako nodded, "Yes, we can grow some cabbages…I love spring cabbage!"

Ken blushed, "Really?So do I…"

Miyako smiled at him and he blushed again.

Iori was checking inside the teeny house, and he groaned, "What'll we do?There's only _one _bed!"

"ONE BED?!?!"

Iori nodded gravely.

"Is it a bunk bed?" Jyou asked hopefully.

"Or maybe it's twin-sized?" Sora added.

Iori shook his head, "Nope, just a plain ole bed."

Everyone groaned.

~* One day Later *~

(a/n- you don't wanna know how they slept…let's just say it was uncomfortable and cramped) 

"Oh my back aches!!!" Taichi complained as they stretched out.

"So does mine!" Yamato added and was joined in by the rest of the boys and Sora and Mimi.

Hikari and Miyako looked ashamed, "We're sorry, we should've let you guys sleep on the bed."

"No, no!" they quickly replied, "You girls need the sleep!"

Mimi and Sora yawned, "And we're not girls?"

They were ignored, much to their dismay.

Taichi handed out tools, hammers to the boys, sickles to the girls, and the hoe to Yamato.

Yamato looked at the hoe, "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Plow land for seeds, of course."

"How exactly?" 

"Just strike the land with the hoe, baka."

Yamato rolled his eyes as they trooped out of the one-roomed house.

They set off to work, the girls chopping away at the stray grass, the boys pounding the boulders to pieces, and poor Yamato was all by himself, furiously plowing the land.

It was not until the hoot of owls that the Digi-Destineds realize it was six PM already.

"I heard there's a bar over in the Flower Bud Village, let's go try it out!" Taichi suggested.Everyone was exhausted, so they agreed, but not too much beer, Sora reminded them.

"Jeez, I get nagged here even without my mom," Taichi muttered.

~* The Bar *~

"Welcome!" the bar owner smiled toothily at them all as they entered.

"Hi," they replied and sat themselves at separate tables.

A haughty-looking girl with blonde front hair and brown hair for the rest marched up to the girls' table and snapped, "Whaddya want?"

Hikari was surprised by the tone of her voice, but she managed to stammer, "Erm, milk for all of us please."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, sissies." The girl rolled her eyes and jotted down the orders in her pad then strode to the boys' table.

The girls heard Taichi's voice calling out, "Got any liquor?" before Sora was bonking him on the head with a fan (a/n- it's weird, how many Japanese anime characters use a paper fan to whonk people's heads?Take Fuuka, for example, in Kodomo no Omocha, and people use it in Doraemon too…hmm).

It wasn't long before the girl was back balancing a few glasses of wine and milk on her hands.She placed the wine on the boys' table (glaring at Taichi also, I might add) and the milk on the girls'.

They heard the bar owner call out, "Karen!You can take a break now if you like."

The girl sighed and plopped down next to Miyako, reaching into her (the girl's, not Miyako's) pocket and digging out a small bottle full of liquid—grape wine.

"Um, hi…" Miyako smiled.

"Hullo, name's Karen." The girl wiped grape wine off her chin and answered.

"My name's Hikari," Hikari tried to ignore the Karen's rudeness.

"Miyako," Miyako sipped her milk.

"Sora," Sora said.

"Mimi," Mimi giggled.

Karen glared at Mimi, "I hate sissies,"

Mimi froze, "Pardon?"

"I said, I hate sissies." Karen repeated, gulping down another swig of wine.

"I'll ignore that." Mimi said.

Karen rolled her eyes.

~* The boys' Table *~

"That's chick's hot, I tell you!" Daisuke grinned dreamily.

"No kidding," Taichi agreed.

"Um, define the words 'hot' and 'chick'." Takeru said uneasily.

"The girl, Karen, is a babe." Daisuke explained.

"She's as old as you, Daisuke, so she wouldn't be a babe, more like a girl."

Daisuke groaned.(a/n- sorry for making Takeru so stupid! -_-;)

~* Day later *~

The crew awakened groggy and sleepy, but raring to go.

They finished the task of clearing up the grounds by noon, and decided to visit some of the places.

"I say Moon Mountain!" Mimi said ecstatically.

"Green Ranch!" Hikari suggested.

"The Flower Bud Town Square!I heard they have pretty sakura trees!" Miyako sighed dreamily.

"I say Green Ranch too!" Taichi agreed.

"Whatever Hikari says, I agree!" Daisuke beamed.

Takeru just nodded, "Green Ranch then."

So they set out for the Green Ranch.

~* Green Ranch *~

"Ooh look at the cute cows!"

"That sheep looks so fluffy and kawaii~!"

"Well, I dunno about you guys but I wanna see that horse!" Daisuke declared and raced towards one of the horses, a brown one with reddish orange mane (a/n- Cliffgard, though I'm not sure his color of mane).

Just as he was about to touch the majestic horse, a redheaded girl appeared and ran towards him, shouting, "Hey there!!!"

Daisuke stuttered, "A-ah, I was j-just l-looking…"

But the girl studied him and instructed, "Stay," like he was a dog and hurried off again.Daisuke had half-a-mind to run for it but before he could decided, the girl came back with a boy slightly older than her.

"Here he is!Just built for riding, dontcha think?" the girl said excitedly as the boy looked Daisuke up and down.

"I don't think so." The boy said coldly and walked away.

"Hey!Come back here!" the girl yelled, but the boy was already in the barn.She turned to Daisuke, "I'm sorry, that was my brother, Gray.He's a social disaster.Anyways," she brightened up, "we need a rider to substitute for us in the horse races and we were wondering if you would like to enter!"

"Horses?" Daisuke's face lit up as he imagined himself astride a tall horse, galloping into the sunset with Hikari, and he made his decision, "sure!No prob!"

"Oh really?Thanks!" the girl smiled, "We're giving you Cliffgard's brother, take good care of him!" just then an older man who was the girl's dad led a small amber pony and handed its saddle to Daisuke, saying, "It's yours now, name it."

"Ahhh," Daisuke thought for awhile, "what about Atlantis?"

"Good name!" the girl gave him a thumbs-up and suddenly looked embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I haven't told you my name yet, did I?My name's Ann."

"And I'm Daisuke." Daisuke stroked Atlantis's mane and in return Atlantis whinnied and nuzzled Daisuke (a/n- please note my horse in Harvest Moon's name is Atlanti…heehee, _just _Atlanti, though, no "s").

Ann smiled and ran off.

Daisuke proudly led Atlantis back to the group, who were playing with one of the horses.

Hikari noticed Daisuke and Atlantis first: "Ara!What a kawaii pony!Where'd you get it???"

"Ann," Daisuke grinned triumphantly as in an instant all attention was diverted to him.

The girls fawned over the pony while the boys begged him to let them participate in the horse races instead.

"_Come _on!I'm clearly a better rider than you!" Taichi pleaded.

"Oh you're so kawaiiiiiiii!" Mimi cooed, kissing the tip of Atlantis's nose.

~* Afternoon, Flower Bud Village, Florist Lilia *~

"Cabbage cabbage cabbage!" Miyako said happily as they bought two packs of cabbage seed.

"I cant wait for them to grow!" Sora proclaimed as Lilia handed the bags to them.

"Have fun!" Lilia waved as they went out.

~* Bakery *~

"Mm, good foooodddd!" Daisuke crowed as he stuffed his face full of the cakes Elli and the Bakery Master had brought out to welcome them.

Hikari giggled, "You have cream on your chin, idiot." 

Daisuke smiled his lopsided smile goofily and wiped the small puff of cream off his chin.

~* Souvenir Shop *~

"HEY DON'T TOUCH!!!"

"Alright, alright!Keep yer cool!I was just touchin—"

"DON'T TOUCH IT AT ALL!"

"Okay, jeez, I'm sorry, alright?"

"GET OUT OF MY SHOP BEFORE YOU DESTROY ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Okay, fine."

"So Daisuke, how was the shop?"

"Oh it was great, Hikari.The man inside was really nice, he let me touch everything."

~* Rick's Shop *~

"Sorry there's not much to choose from, but the brush is rather nice for your horse, dontcha think?" 

"Uh…not enough money, sorry."

"Oh not a problem."

"Ooh Koushirou look at this kawaii little thingamabob!"

"Don't touch—"

_CRASH!!!!_

"Augh, too late."

"Oops…sorry."

~* Night, the bar *~

Karen strided to them again, and said coolly, "Where's the other dude?"

"What other dude?" Hikari asked, confused.

"You know, the one with blonde hair and a white hat." Karen said impatiently.

"Takeru?" Yamato looked around, "Hey, as a matter of fact…where _is _he?"

Just then the bar doors slammed open and Takeru dashed in, panting.He was clutching something in his hand.

"About time," Karen smiled.

"Where've you been, Takeru?" Taichi asked.

Takeru ignored him and went up to Karen.She put out her palm expectantly and Takeru dropped something purple inside her hand.

"Kyaaaaaaa!I love this!Thank you!" Karen squealed.

In her hand was a small batch of grapes.

Takeru blushed, "Ah…its nothing really."

Karen grinned at him, "C'mon, beer for everyone, my treat."

"B-beer?We're not allowed to drink beer…" Hikari stammered.

Karen smiled, "Oh you don't hafta."

Everyone gaped at her except Takeru.

She smiled 

A/n- first chapter accomplished!Please review!They're mah pride an joy! 

Later dayz

CyberSerpent .~

PS. If you want my email or AIM screen name, here it is: [DigimonGoddess@aol.com][1] and my AIM sn is DigimonGoddess

   [1]: mailto:DigimonGoddess@aol.com



End file.
